Um segredo e um amor Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles se amavam loucamente, mas com medo do que seus amigos falariam, eles mantiveram aquele amor em silencio, mas era hora de mostrar ao mundo um verdadeiro amor


**Um segredo e um amor.**

**Liah.**

Já se fazia um mês que eles estavam namorando escondidos, embora muitos soubessem, ela não queria que ele fosse machucado, os sonserinos poderiam tentar algo contra ele.

-Eu não me importo mais com eles Hellen –Draco fala cansado, era a mesma briga de antes, ele queria assumir logo que eles estavam juntos, mas Hellen ainda tinha medo.

-Eu tenho medo por você, Draco –ela fala baixinho.

**Um segredo e um amor  
o que será maior em mim  
O segredo desse amor  
não pode mais viver assim.**

-O que eu quero mesmo e que esta escola toda saiba que eu amo Hellen Drake Potter, assim como ela me ama –ele sorri para ela que abaixa a cabeça –O que foi? –

**-**Eu adoro quando você fala isso –ela sorri e o abraça mais –me faz sentir especial –ele sorri e a beija.

-Você e especial meu amor –

**Se eu pudesse revelar  
os versos que eu te dediquei  
se eu pudesse te contar  
os sonhos todos que eu sonhei.**

Ela volta desanimada para o salão comunal, era tarde, ela achava que não teria ninguém mais lá, mas ao entrar ela descobre que tinha uma pessoa.

-Boa noite maninha –ela dá um pulo de surpresa e quase cai do sofá, Harry dá risada ao ver a cara da prima.

-Você quer me matar de susto Harry? –mas ao ver a cara dele, ela percebe que ele estava mal –o que aconteceu Harry? –ele sorri fracamente e fala.

-Ainda bem que você estava com o Draco... E não viu... –ele respira fundo –mais um ataque... –Hellen arregala os olhos.

-Co... Como você sabe sobre eu e o Draco? –Harry dá uma fraca risada e fala.

-Você achou mesmo que eu não sabia? –ele se encosta no sofá e fecha os olhos –você tinha gostado dos poemas que ele te mandou não e? –A cada minuto ela estava mais surpresa com aquilo.

**Se eu gritasse para o mundo ouvir  
até onde a voz pudesse ir  
eu não seria um sonhador  
nem mais um segredo**

**  
**-Eu sei de tudo sobre vocês, Hellen –ele fala calmamente –Só não entendo o porque de vocês não assumirem logo –ela deixa o queixo cair e fala.

-Eu achei que você não iria gostar... Afinal... Ele e seu inimigo não e? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Amigo seria a palavra, mas em seus olhos acho que ele ainda e o meu inimigo –ele dá uma fraca risada ao ver o olhar da prima e explica tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Meu amor 

Era o dia do baile e ela tinha certeza do que fazer, ela não esconderia mais, ela mostraria para todos naquele salão que ela o amava, as pessoas olhavam para ela, tentando descobrir quem era o amor secreto dela, Simas se sentiu todo ao ver ela caminhar para o seu lado, mas Hellen nunca mais quis nem ver a cara do garoto depois do que tinha aprontado, ao chegar na mesa dos sonserinos, ela pega draco pela colarinho e lhe dá um beijo de sugar a alma.

**-**Eu te amo Draco Malfoy –

**Se eu gritasse para o mundo ouvir  
até onde a voz pudesse ir  
eu não seria um sonhador  
nem mais um segredo**

**  
**Todos estavam surpresos com aquilo, Rony falava que Malfoy tinha lançado um feitiço em Hellen, os Grifinórios falavam de cada coisa, mas Harry resolve agir.**  
-**CALEM A BOCA –todos olham surpresos para ele, afinal, Draco Malfoy era o seu inimigo desde que ele tinha entrado em Hogwarts –E a escolha dela –ele sorri para a prima –Sejam felizes –e volta a dançar com Gina.

**Se eu gritasse para o mundo ouvir até onde a voz pudesse ir eu não seria um sonhador  
nem mais um segredo**

**  
**Muitos ainda falavam que era loucura, Hellen namorar o Malfoy, mas ela não ligava mais, ela tinha o apoio do primo, os sonserinos evitavam falar com Draco, mas este nem ligava mais, ele amava Hellen demais para perde-la por qualquer um.

-Seus amigos ainda falam que você esta perdendo seu tempo namorando comigo? –ele pergunta com um sorriso ao ver a carranca dela.

-Acho que se não fosse pelo Harry, eles teriam me internado –ela se abraça a ele e o beija.

-Será tanta loucura assim amar um Malfoy? –ela ri e fala.

-Se for, eu sou completamente louca- ela o beija fortemente –por você –fala num sussurro.

**Se eu gritasse para o mundo ouvir até onde a voz pudesse ir eu não seria um sonhador  
e nem mais um segredo**

**  
**As pessoas ainda falavam sobre o namoro deles, mas depois de uma briga feia entre Harry, Draco, Rony e os grifinórios e os sonserinos, eles deixaram de falar sobre o namoro, no começo Hellen tinha ficado preocupada com o trio, mas quando foi visitá-los na enfermaria, só conseguia ouvir as risadas.

-Vocês se lembram do nosso segundo ano que o Harry fez o Draco comer grama com aquele movimento? –

-Obrigado Weasley –Draco falou debochado, mas com um tom de diversão –Eu precisava mesmo me lembrar de como tinha ficado mal naquele dia –e eles começaram a rir.

-Francamente –ouviu-se madame Pomfrey reclamar –Isso daqui ainda e uma enfermaria –

-Só estávamos comentando as varias vezes que passamos um tempinho aqui com a Sra, Madame Pomfrey –Harry ri junto com os outros, fazendo a enfermeira sair bufando.

Meu amor 

Quando ela entra na enfermaria, sorri para o trio que sorri para ela também.

-Vocês me deram um susto –Os três começam a rir mais.

-Desculpe maninha –Harry fala rindo –Mas tínhamos que salvar o seu malfoy encantado aqui –ele aponta para o garoto que fala.

-Olha quem fala... Olhos de sapinhos cozidos –Ele e Rony começam a rir muito do poema que Gina tinha feito para ele.

-Golpe baixo –ele pega a varinha e fala –Eles querem privacidade Rony, vamos deixa-los a sos –ele fecha os biombos mas fala –não façam nada de comprometedor –Hellen ri e fala.

-Como você fez na torre de astronomia sexta? –eles puderam ouvir Rony reclamando de algo, ela se vira para Draco que sorria –Que historia e esta de sair em briga com a sonserina inteira? –ele ri e fala.

-Falaram que eu tinha que deixar você –ele se levanta –Eu nunca vou fazer isso –ele a abraça –Pois eu te amo demais para conseguir isso –ela sorri e o beija, o amor deles não seria mais secreto, todos teriam que ver e se contentar que Hellen Potter amava Draco Malfoy, logo que ela sai, ela pode ouvir Harry falar.

-Ela consegui de novo... Deixou o dragãozinho fora do ar novamente –ele e Rony começam a rir, mas ela sorri ao ver Gina e Hermione indo para lá.

-Quem vai ficar fora do ar agora Monsieur Potter? –e sai rindo pelos corredores.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA NOVA AMIGUINHA QUE EU FIZ.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE LINDINHA.. ESPECIALMENTE PARA LARI FORRESTER BLACK..RSRSRS ADOREI TE CONHECER MEU ANJO.RSRSRS**


End file.
